


Camera Shy

by bobadeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: "For real though, quick question. Is this annoying?" Raihan gestured between himself and his pokemon. To be honest, Leon didn't really pay attention to him. He just wanted to eat his curry.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 514





	Camera Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this tag was pretty lonely and thought I could help contribute. As well as I could anyway, writing in English isn't my strongest suit. If you can read Thai do check this fic as how it was orignally written, cause it's better lmao. (It's posted under the same title, couldn't miss it I think.)

"Hold up!" Raihan yelled so loud he startled Leon, his spoon halted midway before he could dig into his food. "Rotom!"

Leon groaned, "Raihan, I'm starving."

"Jusst a sec. Almost done. By the way, you should move your arm out of the frame unless you wanna end up on the news - thanks."

Sigh. The things he did for Raihan.

"For real though, quick question. Is this annoying?" Raihan gestured between himself and his Pokémon. To be honest, Leon didn't really pay attention to him. He just wanted to eat his curry. Finally, he was done taking a photo.

"Does it matter?" Leon asked honestly.

Raihan took a pause before answering, "Well, with other people, no. But with you - I care what you think of me."

"It's not annoying." Then again, Leon always had a soft spot for Raihan, so who could say. Maybe he was just being biased. "Personally, I'm just tired of being in front of cameras all day long. I don't know how you aren't sick to death of it yet."

Raihan didn't always have this habit. Leon remembered that it started with him taking selfies with trainers who dare challenged his gym. Some were winners, proudly displaying their newly-acquired badge. Though most were losers. That was the reason why most people thought he was posting these selfies to brag. After all, Raihan lived and breathed battles, he never hid his competitive streak. But Leon was one of the few people who knew that he took these selfies to commemorate his loss. To become better. It wasn’t bragging, if anything, it was more similar to torturing himself in public.

But Raihan became more active after that. He posted everything now, training routines, fashion choices, and just-woke-up selfies (Debatable.) His latest addition being food photos. His photo quality improved too. (From what Leon could see anyway, he didn’t follow Raihan _that_ closely.) It could be because his Rotom has learned to take photos in harsh environment. So now his feed wasn’t clogged with blurred photos of sand particles. (Again, that was just from what Leon could see. He did not lurk Raihan.) 

Leon didn’t know what kind of answer he expected, but Raihan just shrugged and said, “It’s fun.” 

Right. Sometimes people do things for simple reasons like that.

“I could just not take photos when I’m with you,” he suggested.

Leon put his fork down to wave his hand no, “That isn’t necessary. Take your photos. I’m glad you’re having fun.”

It didn’t bother him that much. Most of the time, Raihan avoided not getting Leon in the frame anyway, and he never forced - nor asked - to take a selfie with Leon. Seemed like that special occasion was saved for when he defeat Leon, and only then. One day. Some day. Both of them had no clue when that day may come. Leon didn’t want to lose, obviously. He has never been defeated, and he loved being the champion. His soft spot for Raihan did not extend towards their battles. But, well, anything could happen.

Raihan beamed at him, “Thanks!”

* * *

  
  


“Okay, you said I could take photos,” Raihan took Leo’s cock out of his mouth to speak. His lips were still wet with spit and pre-cum. “How about now?”

_When did that Rotom come out?!_

Eyes still half-lidded, lost in the pleasure, Leon could only muttered a confused, “What?”

“You know, while we…” Raihan gestured between his lips and… yeah.

“Why? What for?” He was panicking a bit. It was a very weird request.

Raihan just shrugged, “For fun?”

As Leon’s greatest rival, a savvy trainer whose tactics could not be underestimated - Raihan’s thoughts process could be so simple at times. Leon thought he knew him long enough that nothing Raihan did should surprise him anymore, and yet here he was.

Sighed, Leon resigned himself to his fate, “Just don’t get my face.”

“Cool.” Raihan motioned to his Rotom, and took Leon’s cock into his mouth again. The drastic change of pace was almost too much to bear. Suddenly, his cock was wrapped between soft lips, and sucked into the warmth deep within. 

Leon thought that being recorded while having sex.. _by a Pokémon_ would kill the mood. But not really. It was hard to pay attention to anything else while Raihan was giving him a blowjob. He looked so good like this, trying his best to not scrape his little fangs onto Leon’s sensitive part, and using his hand to compensate when he couldn’t take his full length. His head bobbing up and down on his cock. Raihan used to be inexperienced, choking and struggling every time he tried to give head, but now he was a pro. He knew how to make Leon moan out loud, grasping at his hat for purchase. His knees felt so weak they might buckle under him.

It didn’t take him long to make Leon come undone, “I’m - I’m gonna come.”

Raihan pulled back with a wet pop - the sound was downright sinful. He spit into his hand again and wrapped it around Leon’s cock, jerking him to completion. 

“Where do you wanna finish? My face?”

Leon moaned, “Please..!”

Raihan tried to avoid getting it into his eyes as he milked Leon’s cock dry, but some still got onto the bridge of his nose and his forehead. Leon’s semen made a stark difference on Raihan’s dark skin. 

He only remembered that the Rotom was still in the room when he calmed down from his orgasm. It was displaying the latest photo to its owner.

“Awesome.” _That was it? Awesome?_ “Eh, probably can't post it though.”

“Obviously you can’t post it,” Leon scolded.

“No, I mean, even If I could post it I can't post it, you know?”

Leon frowned, “No? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Look. Everyone would be able to tell that it’s you.”

The Rotom flew up to his face, giving Leon a full view of his purple pubic hair.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, Leon's naturally a purplehead right. Since Hop also has the same hair color as him. Though I suppose he could dye his hair after his brother or something. But then again their eyebrows are brown.... look, his pubes need to be purple for the joke to work.
> 
> edit: apparently, according to Masuda and Ohmori during an interview with Game Informer, Leon IS a natural purplehead. Purple pubes is canon.


End file.
